Lizanie stóp
Magda była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w klasie. Zawsze elegancka i o nienagannych manierach. Zawsze modnie ubrana i przywiązująca dużą uwagę do bucików. Zimą zawsze na stopkach miała modne kozaczki a latem cudowne sandałki odsłaniające jej piękne stópki. Stópki Magdy zawsze miały nienagannie wymalowane paznokietki a całe błyszczały od olejków. Z Magdą zaczęliśmy chodzić od kilku miesięcy. Rok szkolny się skończył. Od dawna planowaliśmy, że na wakacje pojedziemy z Magdą i jej rodzicami do domu jej przyjaciół którzy na pół roku wyjechali do Japonii. Domek znajdował się nad jeziorami mazurskimi więc wakacje zapowiadały się fascynująco. Rodzice Magdy zażyczyli sobie abyśmy spali w osobnych pokojach. Tak nie mogłem się doczekać spotkania z Magdą, mimo, że dzieliła nas ściana, że tylko gdy wzeszło słońce zszedłem do kuchni mając nadzieję, że Magda zrobi to samo. Ku memu zdziwieniu, kiedy znalazłem się w kuchni Magda już tam była. W promieniach wschodzącego słońca na środku kuchni stała na boso dziewczyna w nocnej jedwabnej koszuli. Stópki Magdy zawsze wprowadzały mnie w zauroczenie, malutkie i zadbane. Cześć Magduś, jak się spało Myślałam tylko o tobie ? powiedziała Magda. Magda usiadła na stole ustawionych pośrodku kuchni i zaczęła wymachiwać nogami jedząc przy tym jogurt. Z grzanką w dłoni przysunąłem krzesło i usiadłem obok nóżek Magdy. Pięknie zadbane nogi Magdy wszystkich wprawiały w zachwyt w naszej szkole. Magda nie zastanawiając przesunęła się tak, że teraz siedziała naprzeciwko mnie. Można spytała, i w tym samym momencie położyła swoje stopy na moich kolanach. Nachyliła się tak, że jej ciemnobrązowe włosy spływały po mojej twarzy. Swoimi dłońmi okryłem wierzchnią część stopek Magdusi. Zmarzłaś w stopki zauważyłem, odczuwając zmarznięte stopki Magdy. Nie biegaj tak po kuchni na boso bo się przeziębisz kontynuowałem z troską. Czy możesz mi je rozgrzać poprosiła Magda. Nie zastanawiając pochyliłem się nad stopkami Magdy, z dłoni zrobiłem kołyskę dla stopek Magdusi i zacząłem chuchać tak aby ogrzać jej stopki. Rękami zacząłem masować stópki. Rozcierałem delikatnie całą stopkę tak, że poczułem jak coraz bardziej rozgrzewa się. Jak już była cieplutka zająłem się dużym paluszkiem, swoimi kciukami masowałem spód paluszka, zaczynając od dołu zbliżałem się ku czubkowi. To samo zrobiłem z wszystkimi czterema paluszkami. Stópka Magdy nabrała żywego koloru. Objąłem jej piętę i nachyliłem się jeszcze bardziej tak by ustami dotknąć czubków paluszków u stópki. Zacząłem ustami przesuwać się wzdłuż paluszków Wspaniale rozgrzewasz moje stopki powiedziała Magda. Po chwili paluszki same zaczęły znajdować sobie miejsce coraz głębiej między ustami. Czułem każdy paluszek na ustach, każdy paznokietek i każdą opuszkę paluszków stopki. Zacząłem całować wierzch stopki, zaczynając od paznokietków, czując ich gładkość. Cała stopka pokryta została moimi pocałunkami, nie zostawiając ani milimetra. Po dłuższym czasie całowania wierzchniej części stópki zająłem się paluszkami. Wziąłem całego dużego paluszka do buzi i ssałem go. Zagłębiałem się między paluszkami, poświęcając wiele czasu na dmuchanie, ssanie i lizanie tego co jest między paluszkami kobiecej stopki. Mam pomysł powiedziała Magda w tym czasie podniosłem swą głowę znad stópek Magdy. Przed swoją twarzą ujrzałem twarz Magdy, jej buzia była cała roześmiana, oczy rozmarzone a włosy spływały jej po policzkach. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co z tym zrobić mówiąc to Magda podała mi bitą śmietanę w sprayu. Jasne, że tak opowiedziałem. Zacząłem rozprowadzać bitą śmietanę od dużego paluszka, między paluszkami i na wierzchniej części namalowałem bitą śmietaną serce. Odstawiając spray, wiozłem się za zlizywanie. Malutki paluszek był słodziutki, tak samo pozostałe, zacząłem dokładnie wylizywać śmietanę między paluszkami. ? Magda zaczęła się śmiać bo strasznie ją łaskotało kiedy językiem próbowałem wylizać całą bitą śmietanę która była między paluszkami. Kiedy wszystkie paluszki lśniły wziąłem się za serduszko wymalowane na wierzchniej części stopki. Na koniec całą stopkę wkładałem i wyciągałem z buzi. Kiedy usłyszeliśmy, że w pokoju na górze rodzice Magdy zaczęli wstawać szybciutko pocałowałem jej stopki. Magda powiedziała- Martwiłeś się, że moje stopki zmarzły, to podaj mi moje buciki. Jej sportowe butki stały przy drzwiach, szybko pobiegłem po nie i wróciłem. Magda włożyła swoje stópki do bucików a ja zawiązałem jej sznurówki i zacząłem całować jej stópki odziane w buciki. Po chwili Magda przesunęła się, tak, że znów wymachiwała w powietrzu nóżkami ale tym razem odzianymi w sportowe buciki. Po chwili w kuchni pojawili się rodzice Magdy. Jak Tomku po pierwszej nocy, widzę że już jesteście po śniadanku. Tak proszę Pani odpowiedziałem. Mogliście poczekać, to bym wam wszystko przygotowała, myślałam, że będziecie długo spać, ale mam nadzieję, że smakowało. Bardzo smakowało powiedziałem tak podanej bitej śmietany jeszcze nie jadłem. Mama Magdy, nie domyślała się o czym mówię ale my wiedzieliśmy, że najsmaczniejsze są śniadania wprost z stópek Magdusi i wspólnie zaczęliśmy się śmiać.